My life after the death
by Raito62
Summary: Cette histoire est celle d'Itsuki Haibara, un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui devient, du jour au lendemain, la mort.
1. Prologue

Prologue : The true is not for You.

Les croyants, à travers leurs religions, nous cachent la vérité, pour notre bien. Le paradis et l'enfer n'existe pas, enfin pas tout à fait. Il y a bien eu, et il y a toujours un dieu, mais celui-ci n'est pas divin, il est le roi des morts. L'enfer n'est autre que les abysses, un trou sans fond où seul Satan, une créature qui c'est rebellé contre le roi des morts, est enfermé. La mort existe bien sur, mais seuls ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir peuvent la voir. Les démons, quand à eux, sont là pour dévorer les âmes des futurs décédés avant que la mort ne les prennent. Préférez-vous la vérité, ou continuez-vous à croire en ce que les religions vous disent ? A votre guise.

« Prologue : The true is not for You » FIN


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : I am the death ? And You ?

-Vendredi 4 Septembre 2020, Lycée Kibito-

Aujourd'hui deuxième jour de classe ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Lin. J'étais super dessus ! Je trainé les pattes dans les couloirs quand j'entendis crier mon nom, une jeune fille me courrais après.

« Itsuki ! J'te cherché depuis hier ! T'étais où ?

-Lin ! Enfin ! Moi aussi je te cherché ! »

Lin, c'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance ! Mais on c'était perdu de vu le jour où c'est parents sont morts. J'étais là moi, j'ai tout vu, enfin vécu car…

-Samedi 15 Décembre 2019, Maison de Lin-

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci !

-Ce n'est pas grave mon petit Itsuki ! Mais, pourquoi tu porte cette tenue ? On n'est pas encore à Halloween !

-Tu veux voir Lin ?

-Non, en fait c'est vous que je veux voir ! »

Ils m'emmenèrent dans le salon, ils m'ont regardé, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi veux-tu nous voir ?

-Vous êtes les seuls à me voir !

-Arrête tes blagues Itsuki !

-Ecoutez-moi bien ! Vous allez bientôt mourir !

-Ce n'est pas drôle de dire des choses pareilles !

-Je ne rigole pas, si vous me voyez c'est que vos êtes sur le point de mourir ! Les démons ont prévu de vous tuer afin de dévorer vos âmes ! Et, moi, je suis là pour recueillir les recueillir pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix !

-Ne dis plus de bêtises Itsuki ! Nous allons appeler tes parents ! »

Le père de Lin se leva attrapa le téléphone. La fenêtre du salon explosa. Je me suis placé devants les deux adultes. Des démons entrèrent dans la pièce. Je les ai retenus comme je le pouvais, les parents de Lin étaient pétrifiés de peur.

« Puis-je prendre vos âmes ou vous préférez que ce soit ces sales bêtes qui les dévorent ? Seuls ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir peuvent nous voir ! Alors vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Prend-les ! Dépêche-toi ! »

En un éclair j'ai transpercé leur corps avec ma faux, et ma lame a recueillis leurs âmes. Et oui, je suis la mort et si je vous expliquez comment vous ne me croiriez pas !

-Jeudi 15 Novembre 2018, Chemin du Collège Tadaki-

Le soleil brillait de mille feux ! C'était super ! Avant de traversé la route, je fixé le « petit bonhomme », et quand il est devenu vert, là, j'ai traversé ! Une voiture c'était engagé sur la route, avec un bon 100 km/h au compteur, et à peine le visage tourné vers le véhicule, je n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter ! Et j'en suis mort.

Je me suis réveillé dans une grande pièce, enfin, je ne voyais pas trop car rien n'était éclairé, au si, juste un trône. Une femme été assise dessus. Une voix se fit entendre :

« Tu peux disposer ma chérie ! »

La femme disparue, un homme prit sa place.

« Salut ! Je me présente ! Gabriel ! Pour te servir, enfin pour l'instant !

-Où…

-…Tu es ? Dans le royaume des morts ! Ce que vous appelez « paradis ».

-Qu'est-ce que…

-…Tu fais ici ? Le roi de ce monde a décidé de faire de toi le nouveau faucheur du secteur japonais !

-Hein ?

-Tu seras « la mort » !

-Moi, la mort ?

-Si tu ne veux pas du poste, on peut le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non… C'est que je ne comprends pas trop….

-…Où je veux en venir ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Toi Itsuki Haibara, tu as était choisi pour être la nouvelle mort !

Après une multitude d'informations, Gabriel c'est levé de son trône, m'a regardé :

« Tu rentre chez toi maintenant ! »

En une seconde, j'ai été comme propulsé hors de la pièce.

« Oh non tu l'as buté ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire !

-Regarde, il bouge ! Je l'ai pas tué ! Petit ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais de nouveau sur le chemin du lycée. J'étais allongé au sol, deux hommes avaient leurs têtes penchés pour vérifier que je n'étais pas mort.

« Itsuki ! »

C'était la voix de Lin qui venait de voir l'accident.

« J'appelle une ambulance.

-Non Lin ça va ! J'ai rien !

-T'es sur petit ? me demanda un des hommes.

-Tu t'es pris une voiture c'est pas rien !

-ça va je vous dis ! »

-Vendredi 4 Septembre 2020, chambre d'Itsuki-

Le soleil, était en train de se coucher. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! Il y allait avoir de l'action cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres depuis bientôt un an. Le tatouage que j'avais au cœur scintilla, et il a arrêté de battre. J'étais mort, enfin, je suis devenu la mort. Un grande cape noir m'enveloppa et une immense faux apparu. La liste des âmes à récolter pointa le bout de son nez.

« Qui dois-je tuer ce soir ? »

« Chapitre 1 : I am the death ! And You ? » FIN


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Why can you see me ?

-Samedi 5 Septembre, Entrée de la maison de Lin-

On était assis sur les marches devant la porte de la maison de Lin. On discutait de la vie, du lycée, des amis, on avait une conversation normale ! J'ai regardé Lin, elle avait un peu l'air gênée d'être avec moi.

« Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard !

-Oh ! On a parlé longtemps !

-C'est pas grave ! »

Je me suis levé. Le soleil était bientôt couché. J'étais pressé de rentrée, pour ne pas qu'elle ne se demande comment j'ai disparu.

« Bon, voila. Au revoir !

-Attends… »

Elle m'a attrapé dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi !

-De rien ! »

Trop tard, le soleil c'était couché, j'étais désolé pour elle, j'allais disparaitre dans ses bras. Mon costume de faucheur apparu. Et à ce moment là, Lin ma dit quelque chose qui a complètement bouleversé ma vie.

« Ton corps… Il est froid… Comme celui d'un mort… »

J'étais surpris. Je l'ai repoussé tout en la tenant par les épaules, les yeux dans les yeux, je lui ai dit :

« Tu peux me voir ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas normalement ! À moins que…

-Je comprends rien ? »

La liste des âmes à fauchées apparue, je me suis empressé de la lire. Il y était écrit, son joli nom, celui de la fille que j'aimais tant.

« On doit partir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es en grand danger !

-Mais… On va aller où ?

-On trouvera bien !

-Explique-moi !

-Je te dirai tout en route ! »

Et oui, le nom écrit sur cette maudite liste, c'était celui de Lin.

Chapitre 2 : « Why can you see me ? » FIN


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: What can I do now?

-Samedi 5 Septembre, Chambre d'Itsuki-

Lin venait de s'endormir, et moi, qui ne peux plus dormir(étant la mort, c'est normal), je réfléchissais à un moyen de sortir mon amie de cette situation. Plus personne au royaume des morts ne me ferais confiance, même Gabriel, qui m'a pourtant appris beaucoup de choses. Mon destin venait d'être à nouveau bouleversé. Des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte, puis quelqu'un frappa.

« Itsuki… Je sais que tu es ici ! C'est moi Gabriel, ouvre !

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dois te faire confiance ?

-Pourquoi tu pose cette question ? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse ? »

J'ouvris, même si je n'étais pas sur des intentions de Gabriel. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pus faire ici, il avait protégé ma maison avec un sort contre les attaques qu'elles soient amis ou ennemis. Il s'est assis sur mon petit fauteuil, pas loin du lit où Lin dormait.

« Qu'elle est mignonne !

-Arrête Gabriel, dit moi plutôt ce que tu fiche ici !

-Tout doux ! Le roi des morts n'est pas content ! Il a appris ta rébellion, et il m'a chargé de retirer le sort qui est ici !

-Je m'y attendais ! Mais… Et toi… Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir trahi ?

-Moi ? Non ! Et tu le sais bien ! Depuis que tu es venu au royaume des morts je t'ai toujours approuvé ! Amors ce n'est pas demain la veille que je changerai d'avis !

-Merci… On peu dire que tu est un vrai ami !

-Je sais ! Bon maintenant file d'ici ! Je vais retirer le sort, et une horde de démon va débarquer après avoir senti l'énergie que je vais utiliser !

-Ok ! Et encore merci ! »

Je pris Lin dans mes bras. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, est-ce parce que Gabriel ne m'en veux pas, ou parce que je suis heureux d'être avec celle que j'aime ? Je me suis retourné vers Gabriel et lui ai dit ce qui risqué d'être ma dernière phrase que je lui prononcerai :

« Tu es le meilleur faucheur que je connaisse ! je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi !

-Moi aussi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans moi ! Bon aller oust, avant que je t'élimine ! »

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis parti avec Lin ! C'est là que j'ai su quoi faire du reste de mon existence : Tout faire pour protéger Lin des démons et de la mort !

« Chapitre 3 : What can I do now ? » FIN


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : The demon hunter

-Dimanche 6 Septembre, Parc Naturel-

Le soleil venait juste de ce coucher, Lin ne c'était pas encore habitué au fait que j'étais la mort. On était assis sur un banc dans le parc. Tout était calme, pas un seul démon, c'était bizarre. Mais ce silence fut brisé par des coups de feu. Puis un homme a surgi de nulle part. Les démons le poursuivaient. Je me suis empressé d'aller l'aidé, Lin elle s'était caché pour qu'on ne la trouve pas.

« Tu a besoin d'aide ?

-Un faucheur ! Y'a un baille que j'en avais pas vu un !

- Je suis pas le premier que tu vois ?

-On réglera ça après ! Aide plutôt ! »

Moi je tranchais les démons et lui leur tirait dessus. Un démon s'approchait de la cachette de Lin, de peur elle se recula et le monstre se prépara à lui sauter dessus. L'homme me tira dans le dos se qui me projeta près du démon et je pus le détruire. Le calme s'empara à nouveau du parc. Lin s'était rassise sur le banc, elle avait l'air paniquée.

« Lin, tout va bien ?

-Je… Il allait me tuer… Merci !

-Non dit plutôt merci à…

- Kyle, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

-Au fait qui est tu exactement ?

-T'es un petit curieux ! Enfin… Je suis un chasseur de démon.

-Cela n'explique pas le fait que tu peux me voir !

-Les chasseurs de démons ont été crée ! L'ancien roi des morts avait demandé de faire des expériences sur les hommes afin de créer des sortes de démons qui seront du côté des faucheurs. Mais l'expérience a mal tourné, un homme a absorbé accidentellement un mélange de sang de démon et de faucheur. Il n'a eu aucun pouvoir, enfin, seuls sa rapidité et sa résistance physique ont augmentés. Et cet homme a eu un enfant, qui en a eu un a son tour… Enfin je suis l'un de ces descendants.

- « L'un » ? Tu n'est pas seul ?

-Bah non, sinon ce serait pas drôle ! Et toi t'es qui ? Et elle ?

-Moi je suis Itsuki, un faucheur débutant, et elle c'est Lin, mon amie d'enfance.

-Et si elle peux te voir, c'est qu'elle est une chasseuse de démon aussi ?

-Non, elle est sur la liste.

- Ok… Quoi ? Tu veux dire que t'était censé la tuer ? »

Je lui ai tout expliqué en espérant qu'il me comprenne.

« Pauvre fille…

-Excusez-moi mais je suis assez grande, alors je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

-Et vous espéré faire quoi maintenant ?

-En fait, Gabriel, le premier jour qu'on s'est vu… »

-Jeudi 15 Novembre 2018, Royaume des morts-

« Il y a deux façon de venir au royaume !

-Lesquels ?

-Déjà, être un faucheur, et ensuite il y a un portail qui mène ici.

-Mais, pourquoi on ne s'en sert pas ?

-Ce portail sert aux humains qui ont reçus une autorisation spéciale de la part du roi des morts ou de l'un des faucheurs de rang S.

-Et toi tu es de rang S non ?

-Oui mais je ne t'en donnerai pas ! »

-Dimanche 6 Septembre 2020, Parc Naturel-

« Tu compte emprunter se portail ?

-Oui de force ou non je le ferais !

-Pas mal comme ambition ! Je suis partant pour vous accompagné, même si je dois en mourir, tant qu'il y a des démons à buter ! On va s'éclater ! »

« Chapitre 4 : The demon hunter » FIN


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : A dangerous world!

« C'est encore loin?

-Tu vas arrêter de poser la même question à chaque fois Kyle ?

-Mais Itsuki, j'en ai marre de courir ! Non je déconne, c'est juste qu'il ya pas de monstres à buter !

-Excusez-moi !

-De quoi ma jolie ? »

Lin lui mit un coup de pied dans la figure, puis un gros coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Sacré punch ma grande ! »

Et se fut les mots de trop ! Le pauvre vu le sol de près.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas d'arme !

-Elle marque un poing la nana !

-Tu c'est ce qu'elle te dit la nana ? »

Coup de pied dans les parties intimes, il gardera la douleur longtemps !

« On s'assoie jusqu'au couché du soleil, je t'en ferai une !

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre gros malin ? »

Le pauvre était à moitié mort, Lin c'est assis dessus, en prétextant que je faisais tout mon possible pour l'aider. On a fini pas s'assoir sur un banc, mais je ne peux pas dire où exactement. Lin m'a posé une question, à laquelle j'étais censé avoir déjà répondu, ou pas…

« Pourquoi ce portail ? Pourquoi je suis sur cette liste ? Ma vie n'a-t-elle aucun sens ?

-Bien sur que ta vie a un sens ! Toute vie en a un ! Pour le portail, en fait je veux voir le roi des morts pour l'affronter en duel et gagner ça place afin de décrété que tu ne devais pas mourir !

-Mais il va te laisser faire ?

-Il le doit ! Pas vrai Itsuki ! Explique-lui !

-Le roi des morts ne peux refuser une demande en duel. Dans le cas ou cela ce produirai toute règle établi par ce roi sont en suspens, les humains qui sont dans le royaume des morts sont immunisés et ne peuvent en aucun cas être tués même si leur noms est inscrit sur la liste.

-Donc il faut qu'on arrive en vie là-bas ! Et tu l'affronte et je suis enfin libre ?

-Oui ! Je ferai tout pour ne pas te perdre !

Pas elle, celle que j'aime ! Celle avec qui j'ai grandi !

« Itsuki… Je suis désolé…

-Mais de quoi ?

-De cette histoire, du fait que tu dois m'aider…

-Mais non, c'est rien ! »

Et on a continué à parler jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Je me suis transformé en faucheur et dans mon coin à l'écart des autres j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Quand je suis revenu auprès d'eux, ils dormaient comme des bébés. Je les ai réveillés doucement, enfin surtout pour Lin, puisque c'est elle qui s'est occupé de Kyle.

« Lève-toi bouffon ! A moins que tu préfère rêver de trucs dégoutants ! »

D'un coup de pied, elle le fit valser dans les buissons pas loin du banc. Il s'est levé brusquement :

« Je ne dormais pas ! Je reposais mais yeux c'est tout !

-Merci de m'avoir laissé le banc !

-De rien ma jolie !

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter tes avances, pervers !

-Calmez-vous ! Voici ton arme Lin ! »

Je lui tandis une épée.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Merci Itsuki ! C'est gentil !

-Je le fais avec un morceau de la lame de ma faux, elle n'a pas souffert, maintenant tu peux affronter les démons ! Mais comme ma faux, tu n'auras cette épée que le soir et comme ma faux et moi, personne ne peux la voire ! Alors pas de risque que quelqu'un panique !

-Pas mal morveux ! »

Un regard remplis de colère était fixé sur Kyle, c'était bien sur celui de Lin ! Le pauvre à encore souffert ! Ce monde est rempli de danger, il fallait bien que je l'aide, non ?

« Chapitre 5 : A dangerous world! »FIN


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : A beautiful city for a horrible nightmare.

« Vous êtes au complet mes chers ! Parfait !

-Qui est notre cible ?

-Itsuki Haibara !

-Bien… Maitre ! »

Nous étions enfin à Tokyo ! C'est magnifique comme ville ! Lin était exténuée, elle ne tenait pratiquement plus debout. J'avais pris une chambre dans un hôtel, bien sur je ne pouvais la payer, donc j'ai donné un faux non.

« Merveilleux le nain ! »

Kyle regretta ses mots, même si Lin ne tenait plus debout, elle pouvais toujours infliger des corrections !

« Repose-toi Lin.

-Non je ne suis pas fatigué !

-Itsuki a raison. Tu es trop jeune pour passer plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées !

-Avant laissez moi regarder les informations !

-D'accord ! »

Elle alluma la télévision, comme par hasard à la bonne chaine. Mais, nous étions en danger, nous ne savions pas encore que ces prochains jours allaient être un cauchemar pour le Japon ! La présentatrice avait l'air paniqué, il y avait de quoi l'être !

« C'est atroce ! Des créatures se baladent dans toutes les rues de Tokyo ! Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de voir les gens les entourant ! Malheureusement les quatre personnes se baladant à cheval continuent d'assassiner des personnes… »

J'ai éteint la télévision. Lin était horrifiée.

« Pourquoi les démons se baladent à la vue de tous ?

-Moi ce qui me préoccupe se sont se sont ces mecs à cheval ! On est dans le pétrin !

-Arrête tu me fais peur Kyle ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à une fille !

-Les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse… Ce sont des faucheurs ?

-Bingo Itsuki ! Je suppose que Gabriel ne t'avais pas prévenu ! Normal, il n'admet pas qu'il soit de rang inférieur à eux !

-Mais, attend ! Gabriel est de rang S, alors eux…

-Sont de rang S+ ! Franchement c'est pas beaux à voir !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Dis le Kyle !

-Tout doux Itsuki ! Les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ont le droit de mrot sur n'importe qui ! Pas besoin de liste ! Dès qu'ils apparaissent sur Terre, c'est le monde qui est sur le point de mourir !

-Alors pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas les humains ?

-Les démons ne peuvent pas les voir ! Donc, dans ce cas, ils ne perçoivent aucune énergie émanant des futurs fauchés ! »

Kyle attrapât nos affaires, il était un peu nerveux.

« Il faut qu'on parte avant le coucher du soleil, sinon ils vont sentir ton énergie ! »

J'ai regardé Lin, qui était presque endormi, puis je me suis tournât vers Kyle.

« Laisse-la au moins dormir ne serait-ce que deux heures !

-Deux et pas une de plus !

« Chapitre 6 : A beautiful city for a horrible nightmare. » FIN


	8. Chaptitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Who are You ?

Nous nous étions enfui de l'hôtel en douce. Personne ne nous avait remarqué. J'avais pris Lin dans mes bras, elle dormait encore malgré que les deux heures accordées par Kyle s'étaient écoulées.

« Tu es sur qu'elle ne te gène pas ?

-Mais non, elle n'est pas lourde tu sais !

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé la prendre ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle t'aurait fait en se réveillant ! »

Kyle s'arrêta de parler, comme si il réfléchissait. Puis il me regarda à nouveau.

« T'as raison ! J'aurais certainement fuis ! Enfin t'en qu'il ne fait pas … »

On s'était arrêté brusquement, je suppose qu'il voulait dire « nuit » puisque quand il a vu le soleil se coucher il a paniqué !

« Vite cours Itsuki, il ne faut pas qu'on reste… »

Quatre chevaux sont arrivés . Les hommes qui étaient dessus nous on regardé, même dévisagé ! Kyle les a fixé du regard.

« Itsuki je vais te les présenter ! Voici Davis, « La Famine », il aime voir les gens mourir de faim avant de faucher leurs âmes ! Aaron, « La Pestilence », lui c'est les malades qu'il préfère ! Vladimir, « La Guerre », bon comme tu t'en doute, il adore les personnes qui se disputent, voir qui se tapent dessus ! Et on fini avec Isaac, « La Mort », qui lui prends les âmes de n'importe qui, n'importe quand !

-Arrête de faire le malin Kyle ! On t'as déjà prévenu au moins une centaine de fois !

-Oui mais tu vois Isaac, mon âme n'est pas à prendre, puisque ton père te l'as interdit!

-De quoi tu parle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-Tu vois Itsuki, sont père, un chasseur de démon, est devenu faucheur grâce au premier roi des mort, mais celui-ci à eu un fils avec une faucheuse, et un autre avec une humaine ! En gros Isaac et moi sommes lié par le même père ! Et j'ai donc le une sorte de passe VIP pour le portail du royaume des morts !

-Mais tu ne l'aurais pas dit avant ?

-Oups, pardon !

-Trêve de bavardages ! Itsuki Haibara, nous avons été envoyé par la demande express du roi des morts afin de t'exécuter ! »

Lin n'était toujours pas réveillée . Je l'ai posé sur le sol.

« Kyle je te la confie !

-Itsuki, tu ne vas quand même pas…

-T'inquiète je ne me battrais à fond ! »

Je esquissé un sourire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêché de penser à ce qui allait m'arriver. Je me suis tourné vers les cavaliers, ils étaient impatient de me tuer.

« Vous pourriez descendre de vos chevaux ? Je ne tiens pas à les blesser !

-Ne fait pas le malin avec nous ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à des rangs S+ !

-Tu a raison Aaron ! Il risque d'avoir faim !

-Davis, calme toi voyons !

-Pardon Vladimir !

-Allez descendons ! »

Les cavaliers n'avaient pas l'air heureux de descendre de leurs montures. Je pris ma faux à deux mains . Eux prirent les leurs. Elles étaient toutes ornés de têtes de morts ! C'est ça les privilèges accordés à ceux du rang supérieur ou égal à A ?

« Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, vous voulais mourir comment ?

-Arrête de jouer nabot ! Viens plutôt te battre !

-Tout doux… Aaron… C'est ça ton prénom ? »

Je me suis lancé sur les quatre hommes, ils souriaient bêtement. Je lança ma faux au visage d'Isaac, il pencha la tête pour l'éviter. Puis, une fois devant lui, je lui flanqua un coup de pied dans la jambe, il m'attrapa le visage et en une fraction de seconde , j'étais planté dans le mur derrière Kyle. Isaac était toujours devant moi, il me planta a faux dans le ventre. Au même moment Lin se réveilla.

« Itsuki, où es tu ?

-Lin ? Non il ne… »

Elle poussa Kyle, elle me vit contre le mur, avec Isaac devant moi. Je ne pouvais même plus lui parler tellement je souffrais. Je senti le sang s'écouler le long de mon corps. Avec les dernières forces que j'avais, j'attrapa la main d'Isaac.

« Tu compte faire quoi ? Me tordre le bras ? Tu ne pourrais même pas tuer une mouche ! »

Il arracha sa faux de mon ventre. Je souffrais le martyre ! Je me suis écroulais sur le sol. Lin avait le regarde rempli de larmes. Je ne pouvais l'aider, ni elle, ni Kyle.

« Alors, c'est toi Lin ? Tu sais que tu était sensé mourir ! Et par la faute de ton ami, beaucoup d'âmes on était envoyé dans l'Abysse ! »

Mes yeux se fermés doucement, je n'entendais plus rien. Puis, je mourus à nouveau.

« Chapitre 7 : Who are You ? » FIN


	9. Chaptitre 8

Chapitre 8 : I don't know if You are Itsuki !

J'étais là, à côté de Kyle. Itsuki était étalé sur le sol et un faucheur était debout, devant moi. J'étais en larme, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça , pas mon ami d'enfance !

« Alors, c'est toi Lin ? Tu sais que tu était sensé mourir ! Et par la faute de ton ami, beaucoup d'âmes on était envoyé dans l'Abysse ! »

L'homme s'avançait petit à petit. Je me suis tout à coup souvenu de l'épée qu'Itsuki m'avait offert ! JE l'attrapa et me lança sur le faucheur !

« Lin tu es folle ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Reviens ici !

-Kyle à raison ma petite ! Tu ne devrais pas faire de bêtise !

-La ferme ! Tu as tué Itsuki ! Tu ne mérite que la mort ! »

Un bruit strident retentit ! Itsuki c'est relevé comme si il avait ressuscité !

« **Salut j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard** **! **

-Impossible tu es mort !

-**Ah bon ? Tu dois t'être trompé de personne ! Je ne me souviens pas de ça ! Peut-être qu'Itsuki le sais ! **»

Il se lança sur l'un des faucheurs qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Il en transperça un avec sa faux !

« **Alors Davis, tu souffre ? J'espère parce que sinon je serais tout triste !**

-Comment a tu pus survivre !

-**Tu peux encore parler ? Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis jamais mort ! J'en ai marre de devoir répéter la même chose à chaque fois !** »

L'homme qu'Itsuki venait de blessé à fermé les yeux. Il était certainement mort. Puis Itsuki regarda son reflet dans la lame de sa faux.

« **Je comprends pourquoi vous me prenez pour ce « Itsuki » ! J'avais oublié de mettre mon plus beau costume!** »

Son corps s'enflamma. Il s'était transformé en un squelette de feu. Sa cape de faucheur n'avait pas brulé.

« **Comme ça c'est mieux ?**

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'à tu fait de mon ami ?

-**J'entend ça petite voix me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je te touche ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas !**

-Où est-il ? »

Kyle était derrière lui, son pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Le squelette riait, puis il regarda le faucheur qui était encore au bout de sa lame.

« **Franchement pourquoi vous tenez énormément à savoir où il est ? Lui là, il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir une réponse à sa question ! Alors pourquoi vous en auriez une ?**

-Ne joue pas le malin avec moi !

-Kyle arrête tu ne sais pas qui il est !

-**Ton frangin a raison ! Mais bon, comme tu ma l'air sympathique je vais te le dire à l'oreille !** »

Kyle s'approcha du squelette.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

-**Tu es surpris ? Lui aussi l'était quand j'ai pris le dessus ! Mais tu vas l'être encore plus ! **»

Le squelette attrapa le pistolet pointé sur sa tempe, le braqua sur le ventre de Kyle puis tira. J'étais terrifié ! Ce squelette est d'une cruauté effrayante ! Il ne fait aucunes différences entre le bien et le mal !

« **Bon je peux continué de jouer ? Toi là** ! »

Il pointa l'un des faucheurs.

« **Aaron c'est ça** ?

-Ou… »

Il n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre ! Il s'est fait transpercé comme le précédent faucheur.

« **Ah ! C'est fou ce que ça fait comme sensation ! Enfin passons ! Il en reste deux !**

-Arrête ! Tout de suite !

-**Tu ne devrais pas parler ! Vu la balle que tu t'es prise, tu risque de perdre beaucoup de sang !**

-Isaac ! Va t'en avec Lin, protège là !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sensé la tuer !

-Fait ça pour moi, comme si c'était ma dernière requête avant ma mort !

-Non tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas toi ! Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit, je t'ai toujours adoré ! Tu es mon frère après tout !

-Moi aussi ! Alors s'il te plait fait le !

-Je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! Autant mourir !

-Non Lin ! Tu dois t'enfuir !

-**Vos gueules ! Franchement on s'entends même plus penser ici !** »

Le faucheur m'attrapa le poigné. Puis il regarda celui qui était encore en vie.

« Vladimir protège mon frère !

-Oui, ne vous inquiété pas ! Il ne… »

Isaac me lâcha, le squelette venait de tuer Vladimir. Puis il me regarda.

« **Ma petite, je vais te tuer avant le dernier faucheur, ensuite je finirai par son frère !**

-Itsuki ! Reprends-toi !

-**Puisque je te dis qu'Itsuki n'est plus là ! Franchement avec la balle que tu t'es prise, tu m'étonne que t'es devenu barge !**

-C'est toi le « barge » ! Faire du mal au autre aussi cruellement !

-**Pauvre fille ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est pour te tuer que j'ai fait tout ça !**

-Quoi ?

-**Bien sur ! Je t'ai protéger de ces faucheurs afin de te tuer de mes propres mains !**

-Mais…

-**Mais quoi ?** »

Le squelette zigzaguait, comme si il ne pouvais plus tenir debout.

« **Que m'arrive-t-il ? Non ! Tu ne dois pas reprendre le dessus ! Je veux encore m'amuser ! Non !** »

Le squelette repris l'apparence d'Itsuki, puis s'écroula au sol. Isaac s'approcha de lui pour vérifier si il n'était pas mort !

« Itsuki Haibara ?

-Isaac, t'approche pas trop près de lui ! Tu ne sais pas si il est encore dangereux !

-Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce je fais ici ? »

Kyle était encore allongé par terre. Isaac, lui était debout au côté de son frère. Moi, je ne bougeais pas . J'étais encore horrifié.

« Itsuki… Itsuki… Réveille-toi ! »

« Chapitre 8 : I don't know if You are Itsuki ! » FIN


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : What is happening ?

J'étais sonné. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tous les faucheurs étaient morts sauf Isaac. Lin était effrayée, même Kyle. J'étais assis sur un rocher avec les trois devant moi.

« Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-Non Isaac. C'est bizarre, tout est flou, comme si j'étais mort pendant un moment, enfin…

-J'ai eu peur pour toi ! J'ai cru que tu voulais le tuer, que tu voulais trahir ta promesse.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas ! »

J'ai fixé Isaac, qui lui ne bougeait pas.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu étais censé me tuer !

-Ça ne servirait à rien ! Tu te serais encore transformé et on serait surement tous mort.

-Me transformer ? J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

-Oui Itsuki ! Quand tu es tombé par terre on croyait que tu étais mort, mais tu t'es relevé et tu étais en feu ! Un squelette de feu même ! En plus tu as tué trois faucheurs !

-Mais… Comment ? »

Isaac nous as tous regardé.

« Je m'en vais !

-Attends ! S'il te plait !

-Pourquoi Itsuki ?

-Peux-tu m'aider ?

-Et comment ?

-Aide-moi à détruire ce monstre ! Celui qui fait tant peur à Lin !

-Non, c'est ton calvaire pas le mien ! C'est à toi de t'en occuper !

-Tu n'as aucun cœur !

-Toi non plus petit, tu n'en as pas ! »

Il attrapa les chevaux et disparu.

« Kyle, ton frère tu l'aime bien ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça Lin ?

-Moi je ne l'aime pas trop. Il fait froid dans le dos !

-Tu c'est nous ne nous sommes pas connus assez longtemps pour juger ! »

Kyle s'est assit à côté de moi.

« Que le monde est petit pas vrai ? »

Il souriait, moi inquiet je l'ai regardé pendant quelques secondes puis je me remis a fixé le mur dans lequel j'ai été envoyé.

« Dire que j'ai faillit y passer !

-Ne dis pas ça ! L'important c'est que tu sois là !

-Oui mais tout ça à cause de cette chose en moi ! »

Lin s'est assis à son tour sur le rocher.

« Dis-moi Itsuki ?

-Quoi ?

- Veux-tu vraiment m'aider ?

-Bien sur !

-Alors moi aussi je t'aiderai à savoir pourquoi tu as cette chose en toi !

-Vous m'oubliez ?

-Mais non ! Pas vrai Itsuki ?

-Merci les amis ! »

Je sentais cette chose, elle est là, prête à me tuer pour prendre le dessus, mais je ne dois rien dire ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je les inquiète !

« Chapitre 9 : What is happening ? » FIN


End file.
